Tears from Zanarkand
by Omega Ravon
Summary: Yuna recieves a special visitor during the night. This is my first Final Fantasy fic, so please R&R! I might continue it if I get good reviews. (I know that there are lots of stories just like mine, but I'm putting in my own two cents here)


Yuna had stood on the dock all day for the past few months whistling to the sea. Lulu was beginning to get worried. She knew that losing Tidus had devastated Yuna. He meant a lot to everyone.  
  
Lulu watched the girl for a few more minutes, then began to walk away. On the way back to her quarters, he bumped into Kimahri. "Hello," she said.  
  
The Ronso inclined his head. "How Yuna doing?" he asked. "Still waiting for the boy?"  
  
"I'm afraid so." She shook her head. "Do you think she'll ever get over it?"  
  
"Yuna loved Tidus," said Kimahri. "Heart will always have hole. Nothing can take its place, only ease its pain."  
  
Lulu had to agree. "Would you try and bring her in?"  
  
Kimahri shook his head. "It not Kimahri's place. Yuna come when ready."  
  
Yuna was panting because she had been whistling so much. She was out of breath, so she sat down and stared in the water. She whistled again and put all of her heart into it. A tear rolled down her cheek. She knew that Tidus would never come back, but she had the strangest feeling.  
  
She whistled again, but this time she cut it short. What was that? Could it be? Was it? Yuna could have sworn that someone had whistled in response. She looked around, but there was nobody out. She whistled as loud as she could, but there was silence.  
  
She stood up and walked back to her chambers.  
  
The sun set on Luca, the blitzball city, and Yuna watched it from her window. She loved watching the sun set on a Sin-free Spira. She could look out at the sea and not be afraid of seeing the gigantic, whale-like beast. If it had not bee for Tidus, they would not have defeated the monster.  
  
Yuna got ready for bed and slipped under the covers. She quickly fell asleep. And she dreamed. She dreamed that Tidus was sitting beside her, holding her hand. He kissed her cheek and she awoke.  
  
It was just a dream. She lay back and closed her eyes. She heard a jingling noise and looked around. There was nobody in the room, and her necklace was on the bedside table. Then why did she feel a chain about her neck? She touched it with her hand to see what was there. It was a necklace.  
  
She reached behind her head and unclasped it. She brought it up and looked at it in the moonlight. She almost cried out in joy, but she was able to stifle herself. It was the necklace that Tidus had worn. She looked around her bedroom, but saw nobody there. She sat up in bed and looked at where Tidus had sat in her dream. The sheets were disturbed, as if someone had been sitting there.  
  
Yuna put the necklace back on her neck and lay back. She couldn't sleep the entire night. Had Tidus actually visited her? Who else could have a necklace like his? She stayed up, thinking, until the sun peeked over the horizon, turning the water to molten gold.  
  
As soon as she felt it was late enough, Yuna went to see Kimahri. His room was right next to hers, which surprised many people. Nobody but royalty could stay up in the High Chambers. Kimahri had insisted and persuaded the mayor to let him stay there with Yuna. Wakka had been with Kimahri when he had done his "persuading," and he said that Kimahri was remarkably civil. He didn't make a single death threat.  
  
Yuna knocked on the door, which reminded her of a door on a boat, and it opened. Kimahri smiled like only a Ronso could. "Yuna," he said. "Why you come to see Kimahri?"  
  
Yuna hugged him and she felt his heavy, but gentle hand patting her on the back. "I have something to show you." She walked inside and Kimahri closed the door.  
  
"What you want to show Kimahri?" the Ronso asked. He seemed to be almost excited, but it was probably because she wasn't standing out on the docks.  
  
"Look," said Yuna. She pointed to the pendant on her neck. Kimahri's eyes widened. He touched it, then gently sniffed it.  
  
"How did Yuna get this?"  
  
"I had a dream last night, and when I woke up, I was wearing this!"  
  
Kimahri was puzzled. He had seen Tidus vanish along with the Fayth. How could he possibly have returned? If someone was trying to trick his beloved Yuna, they would pay dearly. It was unlikely that someone could trick Kimahri, though. The necklace smelled like Tidus. "What you want Kimahri to do?"  
  
"Start looking around," Yuna said. "See if he's here."  
  
"Kimahri will." The Ronso bowed and walked out of the room. Yuna followed him and closed the door behind her.  
  
She wasn't sure where to start looking, so she started at the top. She walked to the blitzball stadium and went up to her own special box, where Maester Seymour had once sat. She looked at the huge, water-filled sphere where the Besaid Aurochs were practicing. They spent more time in Luca than they did in Besaid, but they were getting much better.  
  
Wakka had returned as team captain, because he didn't have to worry about being a guardian anymore. Now he could focus on the game, which was what he really wanted.  
  
Yuna sat down in her seat and watched her team play. She didn't hear the quiet footsteps come up behind her.  
  
She felt leather touch her bare shoulder. It was a gloved hand. She didn't turn around to see who it was. She reached up and touched the hand.  
  
"Hello, Yuna." 


End file.
